Menage A Quad
by Carlyshae
Summary: The Grimes and their best friends, the Grants have been friends for years. An afternoon of conversation and tequila turn a regular afternoon into a night of fun! SMUT too :)
1. Chapter 1

"So then she said, I deserve to be president. I earned it." They started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Are you guys talking about that show again?"

"Of course we are, we love it. The president is so fucking hot, " she says fanning herself.

"Yeah he is and I'd sit on that desk any day."

"Um hello, husband standing right here."

"Aww baby you know you're my one and only," Liv says giggling.

"Let it go Fitz. I can't get Chonne to stop either. Oh President Tony, I can't breathe without you, I can't somethang or other." Rick says in that twang of his.

"Oh please don't act like I don't see you staring at that big head bitch. What's her name: Amelia, Angela, no Andrea. Please bitch, bye Felicia."

"All I said was she was cute."

"Just stop, hun. We don't like her therefore you don't like her so, nobody likes her."

"Is that how it works?" he asks smirking.

"Damn straight!" yelled Liv.

"Well there you go."

The four friends started to laugh as they sit around the living room having drinks. The Grimes and the Grants have been friends for years starting with Olivia, then Pope, and Michonne, then Barnes, being college besties. The two girls met freshman year at NYU and became friends from jump. The two girls couldn't be more different with Michonne being a jock as the star Fencer for their school, and Olivia being the bookish debate captain. Being paired up for a class project started their lifelong friendship. Michonne was exactly what Olivia needed to come out of her shell and Olivia helped Michonne become a straight A student.

Likewise, Rick and Fitz met that first day at NYU. Rick being a country boy stood out like a sore thumb on their college campus. He was being hassled by some of the rich guys on campus and Fitz stepped in never one to stand such behavior. Turns out, Rick didn't need much protecting as he punched school rich kid and bully Shane Walsh right in the face, effectively knocking him out and making Rick a legend on day one. The boys became inseparable after that meeting and over time, becoming the brother the other always wanted.

"She gives me shit for the stuff I watch which makes no sense."

"All you watch is Law & Order, and not just one series babe, but SVU, Criminal Intent-"

"They're good shows."

"Most of which are cancelled. How many re-runs can you watch on USA babe?"

"She's got a point man. You've been watching that stuff since college."

"Fuck you, Fitz," says Rick with a smile on his face.

"Hey, my job thank you," retorts Olivia.

"That's right sweet baby." Fitz grabs Olivia around the waist and pulls her into his lap. They start to kiss in front of their guests getting lost in the moment.

Rick and Michonne look over at them and smile. Rick rubs his hands up and down Michonne's arms as they watch Fitz and Liv. "They're really hot", he whispers in her ear.

"I know. Think they forgot we were here."

"We didn't forget," says Liv as she parts from Fitz's mouth. "We just don't care."

"Any longer you two would've started fucking right there. Lord knows I've seen Fitz's white ass enough to last a lifetime."

"Seriously bro, why couldn't you ever tell when the damn tie was on the door."

"Because it was stupid. We shared a room. If you want to fuck, use your car."

"It was a two seater."

At this point Michonne and Olivia are on the floor laughing so hard at their husbands.

"Are you two serious right now? You couldn't coordinate fuck times."

"Our schedules were the same. It was damn near impossible until we moved in the frat house and had our own rooms."

"We were roommates too, even in the sorority house, and we never had that problem."

"Exactly, unless by choice."

Three heads snap in Michonne's direction. The latter non realizing what she let slip.

"Pardon me?" asks Fitz?

"What"

"Wait what?"

"What did you say?" Fitz asked Michonne.

"I said unlees by choice. Don't play dumb Fitzie."

"For the millionth time, I hate that name and no, I don't know what you're talking about. Liv?"

Fitz looks at Olivia and she just keeps giggling, clearly drunk.

"It was the night of the auction," says Rick surprising everyone. "You and Liv left early to go back to the frat house cuz Shane was trying to talk to Liv. Me and Chonne went back too but when we got there y'all were…totally into it. Well, Chonne and I couldn't find another place to go, so…

"So we went into MY room and I fucked the shit out of my future husband while Liv was fucking the shit out of you," interjected Michonne

"Yeah that's pretty much it," chimed in Rick

"How the fuck did I not notice you guys were even in the room.

You were too busy eating Liv's pussy to notice. And I gotta say, nice work. She was screaming like a banshee. That's why you didn't hear us or notice us."

"Bullshit, I would have heard you guys."

"You were too drunk man. You never flinched."

"Did you know?" He stares at his wife.

She look at him for a moment biting her lip. "I did. They were so quiet and…well babe, you were so focused on me, and well I didn't mind."

"You didn't mind our best friends watching us have sex."

"We weren't watching, we were fucking too."

"MICHONNE, damn babe."

"Ok, now I know you guys are lying because I would have definitely heard you fucking. Mr. I'm louder than a cricket on crack can't keep quiet when he's getting some pussy."

"Future wifey pussy thank you. And you know that how?"

"We were roomates too, _Michie_."

"Whatever, _Fitzgerald_ , and when did you ever see Rick fucking a chick?"

Rick's head snaps to Fitz and he begs him with his eyes to keep his mouth shut. Too bad the effects of the bottles of Tequila they've been consuming for most of the evening are winning.

"Why, when we fucked one together of course."


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT" "DUDE ONE TIME" "OH MY GOD" -

3 voices start shouting at once. Fitz smirks to himself and whistles to get everyone's attention.

"Apologies Rick, you're right, it was the one time," Fitz says laughing while walking back over to Olivia.

"Sweetheart. Darling. What. The. Fuck. Is. He. Talking. About?" Michonne asks in a sweet yet terrifying voice.

"Uh, umm, babe we were really, reaaaalllly drunk and I just broke up with Lor-

"Say her name and I'll slap you silly."

"He just broke up with Voldemort and he needed to get laid. Lord knows she was fucking everybody but him, I figured he needed to have some crazy fun." Fitz says with a smile.

"So sharing some random chick was your solution."

"She wasn't random."

"FITZ SHUT UP!" roared Rick.

"No, then who was it?" Michonne looks Rick up and down.

"""

"Speak up, please."

"Honey does it matter? It was in the past and only once. I was beyond fucked up and-

"It was Carol Peletier," says Fitz.

"Are you fucking serious," says Liv.

"Who is that?"

"Carol Davis.", Liv spits out.

"Davis as in Douchebag Davis. Edison Davis' wife? You fucked Edison's wife." Michonne starts to laugh out loud.

"She wasn't his wife back then. She was with Ezekiel but they had broken up."

"You told me I didn't know her," Olivia looks at Fitz.

"How do you know her?"

"Oh please, everybody knew her. She used to run Mellie's little mean girl group before she started dating Daryl. After they broke up, she started fucking every dude on campus until she got saved or something. Was Daryl in on this too?", asked Michonne.

"No, he was still with Quinn. He wouldn't know about this. We never told anybody."

"Yeah, what happened to that dude? Keeping our mouths shut?" asked Rick.

"Well, I thought you would have told your wife. Liv knows all about my past."

Michonne looks over at Liv. "You knew sis? And you didn't say anything?"

"I honestly thought you knew. Fitz said it was a one time thing and they laughed about it. I didn't think you'd be mad."

"No I'm not mad at all, I'm more surprised. I thought I knew all my little cowboy's little kinks."

"You do babe, I just didn't think to tell ya. I'd never done it before or again and I just really didn't think it mattered. I'm sorry baby."

"If it makes you feel any better, he was kind of a bitch the whole time. Barely fucked her. I had to do all the work," says Fitz drunkenly.

"While I don't really give a shit about your past, I don't need to hear that part babe." Olivia smiles at her husband giving him a light slap on the cheek.

"Thanks for that reassurance Fitz. I'm quite well versed in my husband's sexual prowess."

"Oh we know. You forget how thin the walls were in the villa last year. _Oh fuck Rick, yes daddy, right there, oh your beard tickles, eat mommy's pussy. Hahahahahahahaa"_ Fitz imitates Michonne and Rick perfectly. Olivia falls on the floor laughing. Rick turns redder than a tomato and Michonne starts to smirk.

"Don't even try it Fitzgerald. You two aren't any better. _Fuck Liv, your pussy is so tight. Is it mine, baby, tell me it's my pussy, sweet baby. My dick is home. Haaaaaaaaa._ Bitch you're whipped."

"Sounds like you are too."

"Proudly. He belongs to me!" Michonne walks over to Rick grabbing his ass.

"Hell yeah, Ricky Dicky!, says Olivia as she starts clapping.

"Thanks baby," Rick says smiling. He grabs Michonne by the waist and starts to give her a weak in the knees kiss.

"See babe, Rick is doing just fine." Olivia smiles at her husband still watching Rick and Michonne. She quickly shakes her head, as if snapping out of a thought.

"You ok babe. Too much tequila?" asks Fitz. Liv just smiles at her husband giving him a quick kiss. "Hey you two, break it up. We've already established we're a bunch of sex maniacs. No need to start an orgy."

Everybody starts to laugh but all of a sudden the temperature in the room seems to have risen. Michonne and Rick walk over to the love seat across from Fitz and Liv.

"So, anymore secrets you and Rick need to share with us tonight?" asks Michonne.

"I think we've had enough show and tell for one night," says Rick.

"No way. It's only 12:30. The night's still young and we're not going anywhere. Let's play a game." says Fitz.

"Not truth or dare, we're too old for that." Michonne gets up to pour some more shots.

"How about Never have I ever," say Liv.

"Naw", says Fitz. "That game always leads to trouble."

"Well put on Pandora or something."

Fitz grabs the remote and presses the power button.

 _(Lots of moaning) Woman's voice: Fuck, FUCK YES just like that, yes fuck me, ummhmhm._

 _Man's Voice: yeah baby, suck his dick, just like that…._

Fitz drops the remote like it's on fire. Michonne and Olivia are staring at the blank screen eyes and mouth wide open. Rick picks up the remote trying to turn it off but it only gets louder.

 _(Man's voice) Ride that dick baby. Does it feel good? You like his big dick in you while you suck my dick baby? I like watching you fuck him._

"Rick, what the fuck. You didn't turn the porn off?", laughs a hysterical Michonne.

"No, I mean, I was distracted babe…"

"Where's the picture, this is just sound," asks Fitz trying to pick up the remote.

"Come on babe, leave them alone. It was an honest mistake," said Liv, trying to ignore how those moans are making her a little wet.

"I wanna see." Fitz grabs the remote and presses power.

The TV lights up and on it is an image of a two couples having sex at the same time.

"Jesus, that one chick looks like Michonne", says Fitz. He starts to shift in is seat.

"Of course, it does. My cowboy loves his chocolate."

Rick turns bright red. "Babe, not the chocolate thing." He can't really be embarassed. Michpnne's beautiful chcolate skin is one of the main things he loves about her. Just thinking about how soft her skin is gets him hard.

"And the other guy kinda looks like Fitz," says Liv.

"Have you guys done this?"

"Fitz, that's none of our business."

"We're best friends. You can tell us." Fitz looks at Rick and Michonne with pleading eyes.

"No, we haven't, _yet_."

Fitz and Liv look at their friends with wide eyes. "No shit?"

"We've talked about it but I don't want some random guy fuckin my wife."

"And I'm way too much of a germaphobe to go to a swingers club. No ma'am."

Fitz looks at Rick. Michonne looks at Liv. Liv looks at Rick. Fitz looks at Michonne.

 _I'M CUMMING,_ the TV screams at the two couples standing there frozen. They all face the tv to watch one of the couples ride out their orgasms. The other couple continues to fuck smiling their approval at their friends. Michonne is the first to break out of her trance, squeezing her thighs together trying to hold off the throbbing of her clit, and looks at her husband. He sees the glint in her eyes. "Are you serious? Michonne they're our best friends."

"Which is perfect, we trust them."

"Not to interrupt but this shit is hot," says Fitz from the couch.

"That one girl on the right is very flexible," Liv chimes in.

"You got her beat babe." They continue giggling and watching the porn.

"They want it baby. Trust me. I know Liv. She wants it too. Don't get shy now."

Rick looks back to Fitz and Liv. They're sitting on the couch not so subtly touching each other.

"Just follow my lead." Michonne walks Rick over to the couch. She puts the tv sound on mute and turns on the radio. Zero 7 starts to play on the speakers. She walks back over to Rick and straddles him. She grabs his head and plunges her tongue into his mouth. Loving when his wife gets aggressive, Rick grabs her ass and starts to wrestle his tongue with hers, devouring her mouth. He slides his hands up her smooth like silk arms and starts to pull down her bra strap. Michonne breaks from his lips and puts his face into her breasts. He nuzzles into her, sniffing her, caressing her. A moan from across the room breaks their concentration.

Fitz has Liv on her back, half hanging off the loveseat, sucking on her neck like a vampire. Liv is giggling like crazy but has her legs wrapped around his waist. Rick and Michonne watch their friends for a minute, enjoying how beautiful they look together. They look back at each other coming to a decision. They break apart and walk over to their friends. Fitz and Liv look up from their make out session. Michonne holds out a hand to Fitz; Rick does the same to Liv. They take their hands and both stand in front of their friends. Without warning, Michonne leans in to Olivia and gives her a sweet kiss. Liv reaches her hand up to grab Michonne's locs. Fitz and Rick both are both stunned, mouths hanging open. The women break apart and look at their husbands. They give them both a smile.

"This way boys."


End file.
